customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ThePurpleDragonNinja
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Collato Zenith page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) HELLO Welcome to CHFW! Start by reading the Manual of Style. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 22:57, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Uh, Shmid? He's been here since April. Why are you welcoming him now? [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 23:05, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Fluff Edits. Please stop with the one or two word edits on my pages, thanks. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 23:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Dude, same here, especially with the cuffy edit Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 20:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Please disregard them. Spelling and grammar edits are good things. Just make sure you check the 'Minor edit' box when you make one of those types of edits. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 22:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Never mindBioniclezilla76 (talk) 21:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article Hey there. :P I'm wanting to update the Featured Articles this week but I've encountered a problem in that you have voted for two articles. Normally, this wouldn't present too much of a problem but seeing as it's a tie, one of your votes going to be the deciding vote. So, I you could please delete one and stick to the other, that would be very helpful. :) Thank you. Changes to your pages A little while ago, someone was adding stuff to your pages. Just thought you should know, if it wasn' you just logged out. :) TW~ (talk) 19:51, April 9, 2013 (UTC)TW Dragon Bolt Do you want me to make a MOC for him? (CREDITTED, of course) Can you help me with this wiki? http://spoilerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spoilerpedia_Wiki 13:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, but no. I'm planning to make a rather gigantic MOC of one during the summer. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 20:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) True, but then other users will get the wrong message and start using the stats incorrectly. I've personally never been too interested in status unless I see people adding HUGE stats that cover half the page. I'm not saying this applies to your, but I think it's quite egotistical and childish, eluding to a "my MOC's better than yours!" situation. Seeing as your stats are relatively well backed-up with logic and aren't insanely high, plus the fact that you're just going to undo any restrictive edit I make, I'm not going to bother changing the stats on the page again. But please try try to avoid having such high stats on a single creation. A lot of young kids come on this site who are easily excitable and will probably build some terribly-built hero, follow the example of another user, give their half-hearted creation the stats ranging in the hundreds range, then complain when I have to remove their ridiculous stats. Sincerely, PDN, the Writer Template is not a "dot not edit" tag. It's purpose is to prevent others users from stealing/unofficially adding to that user's fanon. Editing out errors is encouraged as you should know... That's what I meant, but I didn't know what to call it. What I was asking was, since the Writer Template is absent, could I add some more backstory to the article? The author hasn't specified that it can't, but I thought I should ask, just to be sure. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 15:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, replies to a person's talk page messages go on THEIR talk page, not your own. XD McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 hay purple i was just wondering if we can compined are universes think about it ok XDKrazar77 (talk) 20:15, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok you can help me with my canon -- 16:59, March 30, 2014 (UTC) hay ninja can i see what you got so far with your kaiju so i can see what im deeling withKrazar77 (talk) 16:13, April 16, 2014 (UTC) kaiju contest kaiju contest holy crap that is a really good idea i like it in fact the robot idea is good heres a name frilasuar came up with it my self the nemesis would be awesome what you should do for the head is possibly spray paint the head silver and then paint the eyes red or do it custom give it some red eyes though kaiju contest ninja can i see the nemisis pics im so exsided for this kaiju it might even win first place Krazar77 (talk) 15:11, April 21, 2014 (UTC) cant wait hey dude im really exsited for your moc are the pics done yet ill give him a full review for the contest Krazar77 (talk) 03:02, April 24, 2014 (UTC) WOW ! wow this nemesis is awesome it looked exactly what i pictured it of ill give it a full review later but holy crap you can put that thing in its own movie hell make a movie about those guys anyway good workon the nemisisKrazar77 (talk) 18:41, April 25, 2014 (UTC) devianart and contest my account got stolen a few years back so dont message that profile i dont have a devianart account anymore i was lucky to have those pics saved on a flash drive plush are you done with your kaiju Hay dude How is your entry coming along also I have a question how do you make a team page It would help alot thanksKrazar77 (talk) 01:04, June 14, 2014 (UTC) entry its fine really once your entry is in then ill start revewing Krazar77 (talk) 14:40, July 20, 2014 (UTC) its truly is fine i can what for you Krazar77 (talk) 22:16, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I've dealt with that matter some time ago. Crowe did eventually give YJF permission. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I got the pdf down, no worries. 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG '''